Carried By Light
by Kaori-Chan.x.Hikari-Chan
Summary: Two sisters try to create chakra in the human world, but when something goes wrong, the two sisters wake up in the office of the fifth Hokage. The info they have on the Naruto world might just bring about chaos...or something else... SasoxOc DeixOC εїз Ü


Kaori: HIYA! We finally got chapter one written!

Hikari: It's kinda short though...

Kaori: It doesn't matter...it's like...an in-tro-duction...?

Hikari: M'kay.

Kaori: Anywhozal, ignoring grumpy over here...!

Hikari: Hey!

Kaori: ...*ignores sister*enjoy our story!

Hikari: *GLARE* and review...if you want...or I'll murder you in your sleep...eheh he...

Kaori: O.o Yeah...I'd review if I were you...

Hikari: Anywhozal, bye!

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Naruto In Any Way, Shape, Or Form. Just some Naruto merchandise... ** εїз Ü

* * *

><p>3rd P.O.V<p>

"You trust me, right Lily?"

"Of course, Scarlett. But, what if it doesn't work?"

"Well then…at least we tried."

"You make it sound as if it's something really dramatic we're gonna do!" Lily chuckled.

"Heh, just…uh, setting the scene…?" Scarlett said, cheerily.

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister's stupidity. Scarlett grinned at her before nodding to continue with the task. Raising their arms forward and stepping ten metres apart, the girls closed their eyes and prepared their powers. To create what they wanted to create, they had to mix a little of each of their powers into their main power – light manipulation.

* * *

><p>Lily's P.O.V.<p>

"Okay, I'm ready!" I said.

"Me too! Okay…after three, maximum power! 1, 2, 3!"

Scarlett had begun yelling, but for some reason, it had gone really windy and there was a high pitched whistling noise.

"Uh, is that meant to happen?" I asked, loudly.

"I-I don't know! This wasn't in the plan!" Scarlett looked worried, and frantically began trying to stop the experiment. "I can't stop!"

I attempted to stop it myself.

"It won't work for me either! Scarlett…are we going to die?"

"No, Lily? Don't be stupid…uh, wait. Yeah it's possible, but in that circumstance, I need to tell you something!"

"That you love me?"

"…No, that I broke your iPod!"

"WHAT?" I yelled angrily at Scarlett.

"And that I love you!" She tried to cover it up.

"I love you too! But, wait no! You broke my iPod! You bitch!"

"I'm sorry!" Scarlett whined.

By now, the wind was really strong and the high pitched whistling was immensely deafening. Desperately, I looked around me to see if there was any other way out, whilst Scarlett was on her knees begging for my forgiveness with her arms still outstretched.

"Scarlett. Scarlett! I'm scared!"

"I'm more scared than you!" Scarlett whimpered in reply, and I mentally face-palmed since I couldn't move my hands. Despite being older than me, she was the most immature. I planned to moan at her, but suddenly, I felt light-headed. I noticed Scarlett looked similar too, and it was confirmed as she fell to the floor unconscious. I wanted to yell to her, but I myself collapsed, unexpectedly. All was in darkness…

* * *

><p>Scarlett's P.O.V.<p>

When I awoke, my surroundings were unfamiliar.

'…_the__fuck?__'_ I thought. _'…__Shit,__where__'__s__Lily?__'_ Someone next to me groaned. I sat up to come face to face with none other than Lily. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Edward Cullen?" She asked me.

"What? Just…what?" I replied, discombobulated.

"I'd like to ask you girls the same question." Mine and Lil's expressions changed to one of a nervous child who just broke a vase. Slowly turning our heads, our eyes widened.

"Oh…" I said, gaping.

"…My…" Lily continued.

"…Jashin." We said, together. Standing in front of us, hand on her hip, was Tsunade, Godaime Hokage from our favourite show Naruto.

"HOLY CRAP! THOSE REALLY ARE SOME HUGE B-!" Lily slapped a hand across my mouth and pulled me back down from my sudden standing-and-pointing position.

"W-what she means is, uh…Hi Tsunade!" My sister tried to cover my rude outburst.

"How do you know who I am?" Tsunade questioned suspiciously.

"Y-you're the Hokage…right?"

"Yes. Well? What are you doing in my office?"

"I- don't actually know." I stated.

"Well, what are your names?"

"I'm Sc—"

Lily pulled me away by my elbow, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Scarlett, do you think we should come up with other names? I mean, everyone here has Japanese names." She whispered to me.

"Okay, I'll be Kamiko Suzuki." I grinned. I had already come up with a name for myself in case anything like this should happen. I was awesome like that. Lily was staring at me, knowing this. Rolling her eyes she whispered to me that her name would be Akane Suzuki.

"Well? What are your names?" Tsunade repeated.

Standing up, I smiled at her and bowed, only slightly, respectively.

"My name is Kamiko Suzuki, and this is my sister,"

"Akane Suzuki." Lily replied, bowing as I had.

Tsunade nodded. "Well Kamiko and Akane," Tsunade addressed us, "I've never seen your faces here before, you must be new."

We nodded.

"Are you ninja?" She asked us.

I thought this through and was going to say we were, but Lily cut me off, thinking I might say something stupid.

"We aren't Tsunade-sama, although we wouldn't mind training to be ninja."

I huffed at Lily, who shot me a quick glare in return.

The Hokage looked us up and down. Then a thought came into my head.

"Can we meet Naruto, Sakura and Sai, please?" I said, rather excitedly. It took a few seconds for it to kick in that what I had just said was pretty stupid. The look on Tsunade's face also told me that I shouldn't know who they were.

* * *

><p>Lily's P.O.V.<p>

My eyes widened and snapped towards my sister. _'__You __idiot!__How __are __we __going __to __explain __how __we __know __them __if __we__'__re __new, __you __fucktard?__'_ I mentally yelled at her. I forgot that one of the powers we had was telepathy between me and her.

'_**I**__**'**__**m**__**sorry! **__**I **__**forgot! **__**Uh**__**…**__**make **__**something **__**up!**__**'**_ Scarlett replied, mentally.

"How do you know of those people?" Tsunade asked, suspicious.

"Naruto is the village hero isn't he? And Sakura is your student and Naruto's team-mate? And Sai is too, and was in Anbu roots?" I said, panicking.

It was Scarlett's turn to mentally face-palm because of what I said about Sai. Also something we shouldn't know. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Her expression turned evil.

"I think I'll have to interrogate you both. I'll just get Shizune to call for Ibiki."

"Not Ibiki!" Scarlett yelled and then clamped a hand over her own mouth. She was helping dig the hole I had dug, deeper.

"Ah, so you know of him too…so, the truth. Who are you?" Tsunade was looking down over us now. We were holding onto each other for dear life.

I sighed and Scarlett took a deep breath.

"We',we''rejustasconfusedasyouare,althoughthisisprettycool,sopleasedon',present,,."

Tsunade stood there, gob-smacked. I was looking at my sister with my mouth hanging agape. I blinked and Tsunade composed herself.

"Okay…I think…I'll let you both stay on the understanding that you tell me everything you know about this world to confirm that you're telling the truth…and more about yourselves." Tsunade finally said.

We both let out a sigh of relief.

'_What __an __interesting __day __this __has __been, __right __Scar?__' _I asked my sister through mind. She replied after a few seconds.

'_**Yeah, it sure has been. But…what happens now, Lil?'**_

* * *

><p>Kaori: Yay! Chapter end! We hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry it'll get better and stuff :D<p>

Hikari: Yup, all you need to do is review now! ^.^ *pulls out chainsaw* M'kay?

Kaori: Put it down...now...

Hikari: ...Okay... :( Anywhozal! :D There is a paragraph in here which is probably in-understandable, so I'll just put spaces in between it here...

"We're really from another dimension and in our world Naruto is the TV show that you all star in. Somehow, we've ended up in your office after an experiment to create chakra in the human world went wrong and we're just as confused as you are, although this is pretty cool, so please don't kill us or torture us because we could have useful information about the past, present, and future. Also,our real names are Scarlett and Lily Riley and we have awesome powers given to us by our deceased parents as they died in the experiment they tried on us."

Coolio.

Kaori: Okay! Byee! Luff Chu! :D

Hikari: ByeBye! Me Luff Chu All Too! :D

εїз Ü


End file.
